Black Cat
by NewtonLangly
Summary: Set in the Ultimate Spider-Man Universe. A Multi-Chapter Series. Peter Parker finds a new love interest and Spider-Man now has to deal with another costumed figure who likes to steal and has stolen from the wrong people. (Eigth and final Chapter up)
1. Default Chapter

As always Spider-Man is owned by Marvel Enterprises and its respective owners. This is only a work of entertainment. 

  
  
  
  


Set in the Ultimate Spider-Man universe which means this story could happen after Taste of Venom or before. That's comic book continuity for you.

  
  
  
  


Black Cat

  
  
  
  
  
  


New York at night. It was a sight to see but she wasn't interested in the twinkling lights of towers. She was focused on something very important. Her goal for the night.

With every tool at her fingertips, she had no problem getting inside the Lower Manhattan office building. The place she was looking for was very non-decrypt was it not for the sign located next to the door: Eckleberg & Associates.

For anyone passing by this may seem like a law office. But for her this office held the prize she had been looking at for a long time. Eckleberg & Associates was just one of the many businesses that partook in one kind of item: Diamonds.

The hall was quiet as she moved with cat-like reflexes. She wore special shoes as to not leave imprints in the carpet. And even if they did, the cops would discover the shoeprints belongs to well over five million types of shoes.

She produced a small leather case which contained her lock picking tools. While her clothes were practically skin tight. There were hidden pockets sewn into it as a way to store her gear.

Inside the leather case were various pieces of metal that were curved and twisted. While there more modern ways of lock picking. The old methods were the best in situations such as these.

The office had the usual security installed. Alarms, hidden cameras, motion detectors everything that a place dealing with a product such as diamonds would have. They would stop anyone else coming and trying to steal their inventory. But not her.

After a few seconds the locks clicked and the door opened. It revealed a small compartment where there was another door that had a keypad instead of a knob. A customer would have to be "Buzzed" in before opening the door. Otherwise, you had to know the code. 

She smiled as she put away her tools and then produced a more modern piece of equipment. It was an electronic "reader". It was able to go through millions of combinations and produce the right combination in seconds. She attached it to the keypad and waited for the right number to come up. In less than four seconds it came. She gently pressed each button and then saw the lights turn green. She gently twisted the knob and went inside the office. 

This part was probably the easiest as she walked through the offices and went straight for what she wanted. The vault that contained the office's diamonds. It was located at the end of a long hall and the massive steel door indicated that not just anybody could come in. The vault door required a simple combination to open it. Apparently the place had skimped on that part of its security. But rather then putting a stethoscope to it and listening for the tumblers click into place. She already knew the combination and few simple twists of the black know allowed her to pull back the heavy steel door and allowed to view her prize. 

There it was, sitting inside its black velvet-lined box and even in the poor light they sparkled. Just like the towers standing outside the windows of the corner offices.

She wouldn't allow emotion to come when she did these things. Getting caught wasn't an option and even so. Her name would certainly cover the incident up as well as her money. 

While there were no lasers or motion detectors that cris-crossed the vault floor. She still had a desire to use her skills. Otherwise all those years of training would go to waste otherwise.

She stood at the foot of the vault and then did several backwards somersaults. There was no need to hurry up. The owners were out and no one was going to show up at this time of night.

She landed feet first in front of the box. She produced a small bag and emptied the diamonds into it. The bag then went inside of the many hidden pockets of the costume. It was time to go back the way she came. Closing the vault door, then going through the office and closed both doors behind her. There was one last part of the plan. Getting out of the building. But that too was also planned. 

She moved several feet down the hall where there was a hole in the ceiling. All it took was a simple gymnastics move and she got herself into the ventilation shaft. She carefully then put the grate back into place and making sure it was secured. She then moved carefully through the ventilation retracing her steps back to once she came. It took her less than three minutes when she came onto the roof. Where she came in contact with the cool night air and the sounds of police sirens and traffic. The image of the city was breathtaking and it felt good to take it in. After she relaxed for a second she went back to business. She moved carefully to the ledge of the building and looked out into the city. She took a breath, mumbled a few words and then jumped.

  
  


She fell several feet a second but she was also used to this. She pulled out a grappling hook and then just like in the movies she aimed and fired. The hook went flying and grabbed onto a piece of a building nearby. The sudden change in direction slammed her insides against her body. The feeling was exhilarating and there was nothing that could replace. Not a drug, not a car, not all the money in the world could replace the feeling she experienced as she sailed though the air and disappeared into the night.

  
  
  
  


A few days later David Eckleberg came into the office after a business trip to London . Everything appeared normal as he said hello to the receptionist. He was going inside to deposit some product he had received in London. After going through the usual security measures. He went inside and put away the new merchandise. It was only when he looked over at the small black box that he discovered that the diamonds have been taken. He had been robbed and no one even knew about it.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued


	2. Can't get her out of my head

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2

Can't get her out of my head

  
  
  
  


"Let's go, Midtown, Let's Go!" Shouted the school's cheerleaders as Midtown High's student came streaming in to attend the school's latest attempt to rally support for of their teams.

While he could've spent the time standing around doing nothing in the halls. Peter had no better use of his time so he showed up and took a seat in the stands. He tried to find Mary Jane but she had yet to come by. But someone else did.

He was big both in height and in weight. Everyone knew him by the nickname "Kong". He was loud, crude, and occasionally obnoxious and he was popular. 

"So Pete how are things going?" Kong asked as he sat next down to him. 

Peter tried to bluff his way through. "Not much"

"You know the basketball team is looking at the city championship."

"Really, I never noticed."

"Pete there's more to life that books and class. But even you know how to spend your free time."

"Doing what?"

"Why dating Mary Jane of course. There are guys out there who would allow to be walked all over just to be with her."

"Then I must be lucky."

"Oh you don't know how much you are."

Once everyone came into the gymnasium the doors closed and the school principal came out. He was doing his best to rally support. But to get that from most high school students was next to impossible.

"Now before we introduce our basketball. I'd like you all to be treated by a performance by our cheerleaders." He stepped out of the way and allowed the cheerleaders to come onto the gym floor.

A series of fast paced dance songs boomed over the sound system. Peter recognized most of them and they were okay. After the various dance moves performed by them. Another song came on. This one was longer. It was another dance song that had very simple lyrics. In fact the chorus was "la la la la la la" and "Can't get you out of my head."

Kong instantly knew what it was. "Oh yeah that song is bad man. I mean you've seen the video to that? She wearing a dress made out of one sheet!" He almost squealed in delight. Peter rolled his eyes and looked out into the crowd. Still, no Mary Jane. But when he moved his head a few inches to the center something else caught his eye.

She was tall for a girl her age. Probably 5'9" or 5'10" with flowing blond hair. She had a more athletic appearance than some of the other cheerleaders. But still stunning. She had the looks that seem to combine the best of Nicole Kidman and Jennifer Garner and Peter found himself entranced. 

Kong looked over to see Peter staring off into space.

"What you looking at Pete?"

He turned in the direction of what Peter was looking at. He then smiled at nodded.

"Looks like you've been entranced by her song."

Peter turned away. "Excuse me?"

"Oh don't give that. You were eyeing her like Indy was eyeing that thing in the beginning of Raiders. You've fallen into the beauty trap set by one Felicia Hardy."

"Hardy?"

"I'm surprised Parker. You haven't noticed her before."

"Why's that?"

"Cuz everyone other guy knows about her."

"Well what's to know?"

"That she's rich man, so rich that I would say 'Bling-Bling' if the phrase hadn't gone out of style."

"Then if she's so rich why is she going to public school?"

"Easy her parents don't like to flaunt their wealth. They make her take the subway to and from home."

"Wow that is something."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." He pointed to Hardy was now in the center of the gym. She was moving to the music and turned to face the crowd. She leaned back and did several back flips landed into the arms of her teammates. Threw herself forward into another flip and did the splits. The crowd went insane with applause. 

"See" Kong said to Peter

"I do understand what you're talking about." 

"Now you can see one more thing. No one has ever dated her and besides you already have Mary Jane."

"Well I can guy can dream."

"He sure can Pete, He sure can."

The rally ended several minutes later and Peter Parker walked out of the gym and back into the halls of Midtown High. He was entranced by Felicia Hardy but he figured this was a one time thing and not to worry about interfering with him and Mary Jane.

"Excuse me?" A voice called out from behind Peter's back.

He turned around and so who called him.

It was Felicia Hardy she was beautiful even though her looks somewhat conservative. Her hair didn't appear to be styled in some fancy way. And from what Peter could see, she didn't even have pierced ears. Which was a rare sight in a major metropolitan high school that is Midtown High.

Peter struggled to say something when someone came from behind Peter.

"Hey Felicia."

"Oh hi, Mary Jane."

Peter felt his heart skip a beat. He turned slowly and sure enough Mary Jane Watson was behind him. This couldn't have been a more awkward situation for him. 

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued

  
  



	3. Meeting

  
  
  
  


Chapter 3

Meeting

  
  
  
  


The pause that stood between Felicia Hardy, Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker was deafening. Peter's heart was racing and he was feeling uncomfortable. Although his spider-sense wasn't going off. It was still a very difficult situation to be in. Then suddenly the tension was lifted.

"So how are things going?" Hardy asked Mary Jane

"Oh you know the usual."

Hardy smiled. "I can understand. Did you take that math test yet?"

"You mean with Pearson?"

"Yeah"

"No not yet."

"Just let me tell you that test is brutal I know you think miss straight A's could ace it. But even I had a difficult time with it."

"Great it's just another thing I've got to take care of."

"Don't we all?"

"I know, so are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Not yet, still working on tomorrow."

"Well there are some movies that look pretty good coming out."

Hardy nodded "All right we'll talk later about that. See you around."

"Will do"

Felicia Hardy turned around and disappeared into the crowd. Peter had his mouth to the floor he couldn't believe what just happened.

"Wait a minute you know her?"

"Of course, we've known each other since grade school."

"How come this is the first time I've seen you two together?"

"Because me and her have different interests. I know it's a shock but girls do different things."

"I'm not shock it's that I'm surprised."

"Well if that's a surprise that you ain't seen nothing yet, tiger." Mary Jane then gave a very wide smile.

Peter chuckled a little bit, the day had just gotten a lot more interesting.

After school was done, Peter went back home and started to work on his homework. As he crunched equations and looked up facts about dead presidents. He was intrigued by Felicia Hardy. It was of curiosity then of actually love. He just wanted to know more.

He put his stuff aside and went onto the internet to see if there was any information on the Hardy's. He wasn't shocked that there was information about the family but by the amount of it.

Peter learned that the Hardy's were extremely rich and had very humble beginnings. Their ancestors date back to when they got off the boat at Ellis Island. Just a few in the millions that came from the famines, plagues, persecutions, and poor opportunities that Europe had given to them at that time. 

It was that early 1900's a man by the name of Robert Hardy started an insurance business right in Manhattan. He made his money by offering his businesses to people that would be turned away by others due to prejudices. The business flourished and became extremely successful. It was that about four years ago Hardy Property& Casualty was sold to a massive financial conglomerate for a little over a billion dollars in cash and stock. A large majority of the money was put into the Hardy Foundation: A philanthropic institution that was set up to pursue a variety of projects including scientific research and educational endeavors. The Hardy's had a personal fortune in the tens of millions not including the small stake held in that financial conglomerate that took over their company. 

Peter found this information interesting. He never thought that Felicia was that wealthy and yet it did not affect her in anyway. Although he wondered what it was like knowing that there was that much money. He couldn't imagine what she did in her free time.

  
  
  
  


She took the coins from the safe and dropped into a hidden pocket in her costume. She was done here and all that was left was getting back out of the store as if no one came in. Felicia Hardy moved with stealth as she retraced her steps. Her father John Hardy had taught her well and he would be proud of what she was doing. He father used to this kind of work although it was perfectly legal. He would see if a company's security was the best it could be. He liked doing this type of work rather than managing a business. He liked to test security systems through any means possible. Whenever a company was looking for a rate reduction or ways to increase security. John Hardy would go in and become a burglar to see if he can go in there and get out with whatever a thief might want: Gems, Coins, important papers, whatever it may be. John Hardy could go in and point out the problems in security and then give recommendations. Unfortunately cancer stopped him from doing it anymore and it began to destroy him. It was a difficult time for Felicia and for her mother Anastasia. The cancer was destroying him and he knew that his death was immanent. That's why on one night he told his daughter a secret he had kept for many years. 

About twenty-five years ago during the crime waves that gripped the city. John Hardy went about breaking into stores, offices, and homes. He was in essence at a cat burglar. But he had to give it up eventually for many reasons including raising a family.

Felicia was fascinated by this and she wanted to know more. She begged her father for his stories and he gave them to her figuring it was a way for them to get together. It worked and her father seemed to be happy when she started to performed well in gymnastics. He thought it was because she like the sport of it. It actuality Felicia wanted to be like her father. The idea of being a cat burglar intrigued her. Any doubts she had were erased when her father died several years ago. Since then she's been training ever since. She liked the work and it allowed to use all her skills at hand. Eventually she would have to give it up but she wanted to live her life to the fullest. In honor of her father she decided that be similar to his. The name finally came to be the "Black Cat" because the idea of embracing an unlucky symbol would be in itself lucky. Besides calling herself '13' didn't make any sense.

The night was a calm sight and it allowed to clear her mind before she would jump from the building and onto another. Right before she made her move there was something in the air that caught her eye. It moved with a grace that was beautiful in her eyes. She knew who that was up there in the air. It was Spider-Man and she knew that they would meet very soon.


	4. Hoot Hoot

  
  
  
  


Chapter 4

Hoot Hoot

  
  


"I can't believe this happened to me!" Screamed Leland Owlsley. He had just received a call from a Dave Eckleberg who told him that his selection of diamonds had been stolen. While the amount of diamonds stolen was small for Owlsley this was as if they took a piece of him. He hate to lose especially in his type of work. 

Owlsley may have been a stocky somewhat portly man with facial features that were almost bird like. But he was a ruthless crime boss with aspirations. He was one of many New York bosses that revolved around the Kingpin and since he was out of the country. Now was the time to make some moves.

"I want you to look into this. Make sure the proper punishment is dealt.: He instructed his right hand man Bruno Dolenz. 

"Yes sir" Dolenz said respectfully.

"Good, now you find out who did this and get my diamonds back."

"Yes sir"

"Uh boss can I ask one question?" piqued Henry Hobbes who was low level man in Owlsley operations.

"All right what is it?"

"Just why are you so nuts about those diamonds. I mean it wasn't a lot of money you lost here."

Owlsley looked straight into the eyes of Hobbes. That gaze of his was penetrating like an owl's. It was one of the things that made Owlsley known simply as "The Owl" in the circles of organized crime.

"I can see why you ask that question, Henry. It's simply this." Owlsley rose from his chair and walked over to Hobbes who towered over by him by at least a foot and a half. But he reached and grabbed by the neck and pulled him down to Owlsley's level. He could hear Hobbes struggling to breath. 

"I don't like things taken from me!" He said to Hobbes and then released him from his grip. Hobbes went back and struggled to breath.

  
  
  
  


"This guy is something." Remarked an FBI agent who was on his eighth cup of coffee.

"Yeah, looks are deceiving." Remarked Special Agent Jean DeWolff, She was the agent in charge of the Owl taskforce. Her job was to gather enough evidence to bring Owlsley down. While the mafia has been in great decline over the years in New York. Some groups still live on and while it would be next to impossible to bring the kingpin down with wiretaps and informants. The bureau could still remove some of the second-tier organizations like Owlsley's.

They were located in abandoned building across the street from a building that looked like any ordinary apartment building with a candy store on the ground floor. While the candy store was real and sold pretty decent coffee. It did serve as a front for Owlsley's operations which included narcotics, trafficking, extortion, and various other activities associated with organized crime. It was a matter of time before they had enough on him to put him away for a long time. DeWolff knew this. She just needed the right moment.

  
  


She had just finished up her latest job and the Black Cat was ready to leave the room when she saw something streak by the window. She smiled and decided it was time to make her move. She went over and triggered the security system. According to the information she had. This particular store had an old-fashioned alarm. One that would sound like several school bells going off. It was loud and attention getting just what she needed.

Spider-man heard the alarms go off. Seeing how he had nothing better to do at the movement he swung around and landed on the roof. He looked around and noticed a large ventilation grate lying on the ground. He looked around for someone on the roof and found no one.

"Hello?" He turned around and around again and found nothing. But when he turned to face where he had landed someone was there. Spidey had only one word to say.

"Wow"

He was taken aback about who was there. She was about his height in a costume that was form fitting to say the least. The costume was black with white fur on the wrists and neck. She had long white hair and a mask that obscured her face just enough that he couldn't figure out who it was.

"Nice night" She said to him

Spidey struggled to say something.

"Well I can see I got you tongue."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I am the Black Cat"

"Oh I get it, cat got your tongue. That was funnier than last weeks Saturday Night Live."

Black Cat laughed a little bit

"So what were you doing in that building."

"Oh doing what I do best."

"Something tells me that it ain't interior decorating."

"I like you Spider-Man."

"Well the suit has been known to be a babe magnet of some sort."

Black Cat moved in close very close. "Why don't we go and get to know each other a little better."

Spider-man was taken aback. While Black Cat was very beautiful things were moving way too fast. Besides he already had a girlfriend and he didn't know what the Black Cat was about.

"Look you're a nice lady and all but I think we're moving a little too quickly."

"In my line of work there isn't time for anything." She turned and pointed to the street where coming up the street fast were several NYPD cruisers with their lights and sirens on full blast.

Black Cat produced a piece of paper from somewhere in her costume. 

"If you want to know, come to this address in one hour." She carefully dropped the paper into Spider-man's open hand.

Spidey look down at the paper and when he looked up the Black Cat was gone. He could hear the sounds of police sirens coming on strong. It was time to get out of here. He fired a web-line and moved as quickly as he could.

After moving about five blocks east towards the park. He found himself a ledge to perch himself on. He unfolded the small paper and read the address. It was located along Central Park West, a very expensive part of the city. He thought about what to do and realized there had to be a reason that she would go to all this trouble just to met him. This wasn't an obsessed fan at least he hoped not. 

Time passed quickly and Spidey went to the address that he was directed to. He waited on the roof and kept looking for the Black Cat.

"You're bit early." She said to him

Spider-man turned and sure enough Black Cat was standing over him. He stood up and went over to her. 

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued

  
  
  
  



	5. One More Time

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

One More Time

  
  
  
  


Spider-man went over to where the Black Cat was standing.

"So what is this about?" Spidey asked

"I've been following your career Spider-man." Black Cat told him as she tried to wrap her arms around him. Spidey noticed and pushed them back. 

"Sorry, that more of a Luke Cage thing."

"Who?"

"Never mind"

"Why are you so reluctant? Don't you find me . . . pretty?"

"Oh I do think that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's complicated but I've heard costumed relationships only work a third of the time."

"What's the real reason?"

"Real reason?"

"You know there's more to you then your mask and those webs."

"You better believe it."

"There's more to this." She pointed her mask and her costume.

"I can believe that."

"Then you know by putting on these things we can be whoever we want to be."

"If that were the case then I could host TRL."

She laughed.

"I can't believe you watch that."

"Hey what else does a hormone driven, acne-encrusted, fad-chasing teenager supposed to do?"

She laughed again and this time it was so hard that no sound was coming out. That she needed to take a breath of air.

Spider-man felt good about this. At this moment it seemed that everything else on his mind was gone for the moment. It seemed perfect and there was only one way he could think of it. He went in close and put his arms around the Black Cat. She stopped laughing and looked straight into the reflective lenses of his mask.

"I wish you could take that mask off." She told him

"So do I, but it's the best thing under the circumstances." He went over put his lips on top of hers and kissed her through the mask.

"Is there anyway you, could make this better?" Black Cat asked

"I think, I can." He replied

Spidey stepped back and pulled up the fabric that made up his mask revealing only his chin and lips. Even if Black Cat were looking close there was no way she could make the connection. 

He went back and embraced Black Cat and they kissed for what seemed hours.

Spider-man didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know if this was for real or that he was delirious, but he wasn't thinking. This was a moment driven by pure feeling. 

  
  
  
  


Bruno Dolenz had gone to all of his sources and found nothing that would indicate someone is trying get money for stolen goods that included diamonds. But Dolenz had one more source to check. A friend of his in the NYPD.

His friend was Detective Steve Taylor, a man who would provide information that was very worthwhile to The Owl. In return Taylor on the payroll. He was Owl's man in the department.

Dolenz met Taylor by a newsstand a few blocks from his precinct. 

"How ya doin?" Dolenz asked Taylor

"You know, the usual."

"I can see that but you got anything for me?"

"Not much but there is one thing."

"What's that?"

"The place were the diamonds were taken used to be covered by Hardy Property & Casualty."

"What does that do with anything?"

"The fact is, various places that used to be covered by them are getting hit. Only places that used to be with Hardy. In fact a place was just hit last night. This time the alarm was set off."

"Think it's the same person?"

"Perhaps or a coincidence. But I did some checking. There's a gem shop in the upper west side that used to be covered by Hardy. Guy is going after stuff that's small: Diamonds, coins, jewels, the usual."

"I see, well if this turns out to be good then you'll be compensated."

"That's good cuz I've been running a little short. So I hoped I'd get a little more. Ponies haven't been good to me"

"I'll see what I can do."

Taylor handed Dolenz a file. "Here's the info"

"Thanks"

The two men went their separate ways as if nothing happened. But inside of a Con Edison van, Agent Jean Dewolff was watching the whole thing.

"Think we should do something?" Asked a fellow agent named Stan Carter

"Not yet, we want Owlsley but contact IAB about Taylor. Might as well make him sweat a little."

"Will do"

DeWolff wondered what this was about. Why was Owlsley going so crazy about a few diamonds and who was crazy enough to steal from Owlsley?"

  
  


Night fell once again on the city and Black Cat was at it again. Her head was swimming about what she and Spider-man did on that roof. She wondered when it would happen again but she had to be focused. Otherwise her hobby would be discovered.

She was swinging around a building that housed Liberty Gemstones. She was going to go inside and head for the safe which housed some very rare stones. 

Getting in wasn't difficult. She had the codes to deactivate the motion sensors and cameras. All she had to do was enter the room that housed the safe. Unfortunately as soon as she entered that small windowless room. The lights came on and blinded her.

"Hold it right there!" A man screamed out. 

Black Cat realized what had happened someone was waiting for her. But the men who were aiming guns at her head didn't wear uniforms.

  
  


To Be Cotinued


	6. The Plan

  
  
  
  


Chapter 6

The Plan

  
  


This was not good. For Felicia Hardy a.k.a the Black Cat she had done many burglaries and despite all her experience she never faced a situation where she had several men pointing guns run at her head.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Dolenz instructed her. "And believe me there some guys here who like the hard way."

Black Cat looked at Dolenz and at the other the men. She tried to think of a way to get out this but every plan she came up with pretty much had her getting killed.

"Now I'm going to asking this question once. Where are the diamonds?"

"Which? I've taken quite a few."

"The ones you stole from Eckleberg"

"Refresh my memory."

Dolenz lifted his gun and fired his gun. The shot rang out in the small room making the sound deafening the bullet hole was right above Black Cat's right shoulder.

"Don't play games." He told her

"Okay, okay I'll go with you. In fact I can tell you were I keep all of my things."

"So what?"

"Because I've been at this for quite a long time and I'm very good."

Dolenz looked at her and thought about it and consider the offer. While it would be worth to kill the info and kill her on the spot. The idea of taking what she might have could be very worthwhile for The Owl and himself.

"Okay, tell me where you keep your goods and then if it turns out we'll be out of your life."

"How can I believe you?"

"You can't but you're not the one in front of a gun now are you."

She fumed at the remark.

"Oh and by the way, don't try any of that kung-fu because with the number of people I got here. It's useless."

Black Cat nodded

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Doesn't your boss want to know. I mean it's his diamonds."

"Right, well we better get going then." Dolenz signaled to a couple of his men to put her in restraints which was basically a strip of plastic with a hook which make it effective as a pair of handcuffs and they were cheaper also.

"Let's go" Dolenz told his men and they walked out of the office and down to the street were there were a couple of black Lincoln Town Cars parked next to each other.

Dolenz turned to one of his men. "What did I say? Don't park the cars next to each other. You want people to look?"

"Sorry" The man said to him

"Yeah sorry" 

He went over and put Black Cat in the back seat. A couple of his bigger men also went in the back to make sure she wouldn't try anything. Dolenz went in the front seat and they were soon on the road.

Not a word was said as they made their way through Manhattan. Black Cat's heart was pounding in her chest even though she didn't show it. She was scared.

The two cars pulled into an underground garage that was below a generic looking office building.

"Remember, don't try anything or you'll be dead before you even hit the floor." Dolenz told her. Black Cat nodded and she continued to stay silent as she was brought to the office several floors above ground.

  
  


"There's something going on in there." Agent Stan Carter said to DeWolff as he listened in his headset.

"What's Owlsley doing at this hour?" DeWolff asked

"Dunno"

"Whatever it is make sure, we got it. This could be what we're looking for."

Carter nodded and listened closely to what might be going in Owlsley's office.

  
  


"I'm glad you could come" Owlsley told Black Cat. She was now tied down to a chair that stood several feet from his desk. As Owlsley walked around the office, the sound of plastic crinkling under his feet should that he was prepared to do what he felt necessary.

"By the way what should I call you?" He asked her

"Black Cat"

"Heh, interesting. Guess I'm not the only one with an animal name. What's your power? Bad Luck?" He chucked and revealed small yellowed teeth.

"I don't have any powers."

"So you're not a mutie then. That's good. Personally those people are gonna send this planet to hell."

"You want to know where your diamonds are."

"Yes, I do. You see while it's strange for a man of my position to get my feathers in a huff about such a thing is strange. But you see those diamonds were to be a present for my cousin's wedding."

"Sure they were"

Owlsley went behind Black Cat and grabbed her hair and pulled back causing her to wince in pain. 

"Don't get too smart with me, kitty."

"Its cat, someone already took that name."

He pulled even tighter. "Where are they?"

"They're in a storage locker out on Staten Island. At a storage place."

"Good, and to make sure you're not going try and screw me over. I'm gonna make sure this all goes to plan." Owlsley released his grip from Black Cat's hair and let her head snap forward.

"Did you get all that?" DeWolff

Carter nodded as he wrote down the address. "Yup"

"Okay I want to be set up for a take down at that location in twenty. Get NYPD on this and tell them no one moves till I say so."

Carter and several other agents began to move rapidly through the room. DeWolff hoped that this would be her chance to take down Owlsley.. Although she wondered as to who was the "Black Cat" DeWolff focused on getting Owlsley so that she could make her career and make the city safer for everyone.

  
  


To Be Continued 


	7. Warning

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 7

Warning

  
  


Staten Island was seen as the small town within a city. Many New Yorkers came to it as refuge from the overpriced and undersized apartments of Manhattan and the other burrows. For many years the only way to Staten Island was by ferry. Now a massive bridge connected the island to the outer boroughs. It was the Verrazano-Narrows bridge at it had few cars on it due to the late hour. 

But the Black Cat looked through the glass and stared at the skyline as they drove by it. It was beautiful and made her calm for a moment even though she was in a locked car with several heavily armed gangsters.

"Nothing stupid" Dolenz told her. 

Black Cat nodded and stayed silent as she tried to think of a way to get out of this situation.

  
  


It didn't take very long for DeWolff and her people to get set up at the location given to them over the wire tap. The storage facility looked innocent as it was a simple three story building in what looked like a small industrial center in the middle of suburbia. It was quiet in the area and DeWolff was inside the Con Edison van waiting for the moment to move in. She watched as two town cars pulled up behind the building. 

"No one moves until my mark." She said into the radio which was sent to her agents and the NYPD. "We want them for a major charge not for trespassing." She clicked off the radio and her the replies from the other stations. She then sat down and looked out watching, waiting for the right moment.

  
  


Owlsley lumbered his way through the deserted halls with Black Cat behind him in restraints and his men following with automatic weapons. They went up two flights of stairs and came up to the second floor. The hallway was simply cheap carpeting, flourescent lights and identical colored doors. 

"Which room?" He asked

"228"

They continued down the hall and arrived the door marked 228. Owlsley moved off to the side and Black Cat was put in front of the door.

"Now if you please" Owlsley instructed

"My hands?" She indicated. 

"Do you have the key?"

"Yes it's in my costume."

"Then we don't need to free your hands."

"I don't think I would want those guy's hands looking for it."

Owlsley looked at her and realized that even if she tried to fight her way through there was no way that should make it out of the building alive.

"Free her hands." He told Dolenz

Dolenz didn't object as he went over and freed the Black Cat's hands. She rubbed her wrists for a second before going into her costume and pulling out one silver key.

She inserted the key and turned the lock. The locks released and she then pushed the steel roll up allowing them access to the room. Dolenz went over and turned on the light. The room was completely empty.

"What is this?" Owlsley asked

"Excuse me?" 

"You said you stored your stuff here. I don't see anything."

She stayed silent

"Where is it?"

No response

Owlsley leaned in close putting his mouth close to her face and having her exposed to his nicotine stained breath. "Where is it?" He then produced a gun and put right against her head.

"Okay, okay. Just let me go in there."

"This is your last time." Owlsley put the gun away and followed her inside the small storage room.

Even though neither of them was very big, the room was cramped. Black Cat went over to one wall and let her hands dragged across it. She then reached and pulled off a section of the wall. It revealed a shelf full of jewels and coins. Owlsley looked over and shook his head.

"Don't see them"

"Wait a second." Black Cat told him as she went to another wall and pulled off another section revealing more jewels and gems. She reached in and pulled out a small black box.

"I think these are yours" She pushed the box into his pudgy face.

Owlsley grabbed the box and examined the diamonds. After about a few moments he nodded in agreement and smiled.

"These are it."

"Found them, boss?" Dolenz asked

"Why, yes I did."

He left the room and left the Black cat inside.

"What should we do now?" Dolenz asked

Owlsley looked at him. "Do what's necessary but have me leave the building. Let the cops think some disgruntled citizen decided to reduce the spandex population."

"Yes sir"

Owlsley and a few of his men walked down the hall while Dolenz and a couple stayed. They had their guns trained on the Black Cat. She figured she had a chance once Owlsley was gone.

Silence once again hung in the building as Owlsley went downstairs and headed for his car. Now it was time for her move.

  
  
  
  


Gunshots started to ring in the air.

DeWolff went to her radio. "Move move, we got shots fired, shots fired." She said into the radio. Sirens wailed and screams of Police and FBI went through the air. Dewolff got out of the van and ran towards the scene with her service weapon gripped in her hands.

"What the-" One of the men said before he got a face full of webbing and crashed onto the floor.

With Dolenz distracted, Black Cat made her move and kicked his weapon out his hand. She then landed several kicks into him and he also dropped to the floor. She turned to look and Spider-Man was running down the hall.

"Talk about good timing." She said to him

"Let's discuss this at another time. Cops are storming the place like a mosh pit."

"We head for the roof?"

"Exactly"

Spidey and Black Cat ran up stairs and went for the door that led to the roof. While it did have a lock on it. Spidey easily crashed through it. They were now on the building and heard the harsh sound of wailing sirens. 

"Grab on" Spidey told her and she hugged him closely. He then aimed some webbing towards the bridge and they high tailed it out of there.

Despite what was going on. No one noticed them leaving the roof. As DeWolff read Owlsley's rights. She had no idea what happened in their but at least she got she wanted so did the FBI.

  
  


To Be Continued

  
  



	8. Epilogue

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 8

Epilogue

  
  


It had been at least an hour since they left Staten Island but for both Spider-Man and Black Cat time seem to have stopped.

They went back to where they first met each other. On the roof of a building on Central Park West. When they came down Black Cat was ecstatic.

"Can you believe what just happened over there? I mean it was the greatest thrill ever in my life."

Spidey stood there and looked at her. She looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I've been thinking as we came over here. That we shouldn't be together."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know we kind of had that moment but I don't think we could maintain it."

"I don't understand?"

Spidey put his arms on Black Cat's shoulders.

"Look, this is obvious but you and I are not regular people we've got lives where our loved ones can be in danger because of it.

"But I like you I want to know more of you."

"So do I. But the fact is we can't have a life like this. We're not the Avengers. We can't have superhero weddings and have our faces on the cover of People."

"Are you saying you want to be friends?"

"I'm not saying that. I don't even know what I'm asking. All I know is that we are just two people that are fascinated with like to run around the city in brightly colored fabrics."

"You're right but we can always see each other."

"It's a big city although aren't you worried about the cops finding your stash?"

"Not at all. I've got ways Spider-man many ways. I'll just lay low for a while and then be back out there putting my skills to use."

"Fine just don't go stealing stuff from my house."

"I won't and besides I don't do houses. Not brownstones anyway."

Spidey raises his eyebrows. He wondered if she knew about him or that it was a guess? 

Black Cat sighed. "Guess I'll see you around then?"

"Of course." Spidey replied. "I'll give a friendly shout out if I see you."

Black Cat smiled. "Just don't do it where the cops can hear me, okay?"

"Sure"

Spider-man and Black Cat looked at each other through the darkness. It wasn't really a goodbye but they both had lives to tend to and Mary Jane would have hit the roof if she learned that he was with another woman. He just wasn't ready for jilted lover retaliation.

He pulled his mask up and came in close to Black Cat. They kissed one last time before they went on their separate ways. It was a long kiss that seemed to go on forever. That all the cares and worries went away for both of them. 

Black Cat steped back and Spidey pulled down his mask. They looked at each other and then turned around walking in to separate directions. Black Cat went west while Spidey went east. They looked at each other one last time before they left the building on Central Park West.

  
  


Both knew that they would meet again in the near future. While they had no idea if that they were meant for each other. The feeling of love would live on in other relationships. But that feeling between them would never disappear.

  
  
  
  


The End


End file.
